Je le savais
by LolaSoph
Summary: Scène finale du 5x16 épisode 100 ... Brennan POV. Enjoy !


**Je le savais.**

Nous descendions cet escalier sur le Mall, laissant derrière nous le Lincoln Memorial et faisant face au Washington Monument et au Capitole.

La brise de cette nuit de printemps était fraîche mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, une promenade en soirée en compagnie de mon partenaire était toujours enrichissante au niveau des paroles comme des attitudes.

Soudain je me rendis compte qu'il ne marchait plus à mes côtés. Je me retournai pour lui faire face et mon sourire disparut. Il semblait tétanisé. Il ne tremblait pas littéralement de peur, mais si j'avais dû donner une image métaphorique à son attitude, c'est celle que j'aurais choisie.

- Je suis le parieur. Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on se donne une chance. Je voudrais qu'on essaie… dit-il.

Son ton était posé mais sa voix tremblotait un peu. Je relevai les yeux vers lui et compris soudain ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je me sentis m'effondrer de l'intérieur.

- Tu veux dire nous ? laissai-je échapper en un souffle.

Je lus dans son regard que c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra tout à coup. Il me sembla que mon cœur battait dans ma tête et que même Booth pouvait l'entendre.

- Non, le FBI ne nous laissera pas travailler si on est en couple… débitai-je.  
- Ne fais pas cela, il n'y aucune raison… lâcha-t-il.

Et en un instant, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, comme si leur place avait toujours été là. Tout mon visage s'embrasa tandis que malgré moi je répondais au baiser tendre et empli d'amour que Booth me donnait. Je posai une main sur son torse, comme pour me rapprocher de lui ou au contraire le repousser. Mes pensées étaient mélangées, je ne parvenais plus à raisonner clairement.  
_  
Tu es en train d'embrasser Booth_, me souffla une petite voix depuis l'intérieur de moi-même.

En un éclair, je me rendis compte de ce qu'il se passait et je bondis en arrière en repoussant mon partenaire.

- Non ! Non ! m'écriai-je d'une voix étranglée.

Je ponctuai chacune de mes paroles d'une tape sur le torse de Booth. Je n'osais pas le regarder en face. Des sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans ma tête, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Booth.

La lueur que je vis passer dans ses yeux me chavira le cœur. Incrédule, il me fixait droit dans les yeux, approchant de plus en plus son visage du mien. Je rebaissai les yeux.

- Tu pensais que tu me protégeais, mais c'est toi qui a besoin d'être protégé, dis-je.

Ma voix était éraillée par l'émotion. J'osai enfin croiser son regard.

- Protégé de quoi ?!

Il était en colère et triste à la fois. Il ne voulait pas abandonner, il était certain d'avoir raison et voulait à tout prix que je le reconnaisse. Cela ressemblait vaguement à l'un de nos sempiternels jeux, sauf que cette fois-ci l'enjeu était de taille.

- De moi.

Je sentis les larmes monter suite à cet aveu qui signifiait bien plus que ce que je ne voulais avouer. Depuis combien de temps savais-je que nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre ? Depuis combien de temps le cachais-je aux yeux du monde ? Depuis combien de temps m'empêchais-je non pas de sauter sur Booth mais de me blottir dans ses bras pour une étreinte tendre ?  
Cette envie était neuve pour moi. C'était lui que je voulais protéger, je voulais le protéger des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi, et de ceux que moi-même j'éprouvais et que je n'étais pas apte à gérer.

Il me fixait, désemparé. Sous ma main restée sur sa poitrine je pouvais sentir son cœur qui battait à une vitesse bien trop élevée.

- Je… Je n'ai pas le cœur ouvert comme toi… dis-je de la même voix étranglée.

La première larme glissa sur ma joue, trahissant mon trouble et ma tristesse.

- Laisse-nous une chance, c'est tout ce que je te demande… me dit Booth de ce ton précipité qui lui appartenait.

Ses yeux chocolat étaient toujours accrochés à moi et semblaient vouloir me passer aux rayons x.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, la définition de la folie est faire la même chose encore et encore en espérant un résultat différent… débitai-je d'un coup d'une voix plus ferme.

Me raccrocher aux paroles. A la rationalité de la situation. A des paroles tendant vers la vérité.

- Alors essayons un résultat différent !

Je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes en un instant et mon cœur se serra inexorablement. Je sentis une boule douloureuse se former dans ma gorge.

- Ecoute-moi : il m'est arrivé de parler à des couples plus âgés, tu sais, qui s'aiment depuis trente, quarante ou même cinquante ans… Et c'est toujours le gars qui dit « Je le savais ».

Je déglutis et le fixai dans les yeux. Mes jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir me soutenir.

- Je le savais, lâcha-t-il. Depuis le tout début.

Mon sang se figea dans mes veines.  
_  
Embrasse-le. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens. Ne le laisse pas comme ça._  
Je ne pouvais pas.

- Ta preuve est une anecdote, dis-je en essayant de mettre de la distance dans ma voix.  
- Je suis ce gars, Bones, je suis ce gars. Je le sais.

Je pleurais vraiment, cette fois. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues et ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter. J'avais mal. Affreusement mal.  
Mal de devoir le repousser alors que je désirais tout le contraire.

- Je… Je ne suis pas une parieuse. Je suis une scientifique… Je ne peux pas changer. Je ne sais pas comment changer – je laissai échapper un sanglot -, je ne sais pas comment faire.

Il semblait anéanti, et m'apercevoir qu'il souffrait de ce que je venais de lui dire, de la manière que j'avais de le repousser, me fit encore plus mal que précédemment.  
Je ne pouvais pas lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin, je ne pouvais pas être cette femme qui l'aimerait pour le restant de ses jours, parce que je n'étais pas certaine d'y parvenir. Il croyait au grand amour, il croyait qu'il était possible d'avoir une âme sœur et d'aimer la même personne toute sa vie.  
Moi je voulais y croire, mais je n'étais pas du tout sûre que cela existe réellement.  
Et je voulais éviter à tout prix de faire du mal à Booth.  
Il méritait d'être heureux avec quelqu'un comme lui, qui l'aimerait comme il avait le droit d'être aimé. Quelqu'un qui pourrait passer le restant de sa vie avec lui car elle croirait en les mêmes choses que lui.  
Il croyait au destin ; moi non. C'était tout simplement impossible que nous puissions passer notre vie ensemble. Je savais que c'était ce qu'il voulait ; intimement, c'était également ce que je désirais. Mais je me savais incapable de lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin.

- S'il te plaît, n'aie pas l'air si triste… le suppliai-je, noyée dans mes larmes.

Il pleurait lui aussi, silencieusement, espérant sans doute que l'obscurité me voilerait ses yeux embrumés de larmes. Il fit un pas en arrière, comme déséquilibré par l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu, puis il s'appuya contre la rampe des escaliers.

- Tu as raison… Tu as raison… marmonna-t-il sans vraiment sembler y croire.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'allai me mettre à ses côtés, comme pour le soutenir, en un sens, lui montrer que je ne l'avais pas complètement laissé tomber.

- On peut toujours travailler ensemble ? fis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Je n'y avais pas réfléchi. C'était simplement sorti, comme ça, comme venant du cœur ; voilà ce que ça devait faire, de parler avec son cœur… Mal.

Cette question trahissait mon angoisse, sourde, cette angoisse de tout perdre. Car c'était vraiment ça : si je perdais Booth, s'il me tournait le dos, je perdais tout. Accepter de faire face à mes sentiments, c'était accepter de m'ouvrir à la souffrance qu'occasionnerait une éventuelle rupture par la suite. Perdre Booth, c'était perdre mon confident, mon meilleur ami, ma famille, mon partenaire, mon conseiller, mon protecteur. Celui que je pouvais appeler à toute heure, sur l'épaule de qui je pouvais pleurer, à qui je pouvais tout dire.  
Je ne prendrais jamais pareil risque. Cela m'avait pris des années pour me faire un ami comme lui ; je ne risquerais pas cette amitié pour un amour qui de toute manière risquait de n'être qu'éphémère.

Je regardai Booth. Il hésitait et prit une profonde respiration.

- Oui.

Je sentis le soulagement me submerger.

- Mais je dois passer à autre chose…

Je fixai le pavé, m'efforçant de ne pas laisser échapper le sanglot sonore qui grandissait dans ma gorge. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Je savais que ça ferait mal.

- Je dois trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimera pendant trente ans.

Le premier coup de poignard perfora mon aorte.

- Ou 40… Ou 50 ans.

Cette fois, il se ficha droit dans mon cœur, m'arrachant un sanglot que je comprimai dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser si je me retenais encore. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- Je sais… dis-je d'une voix faible et ponctuée de larmes.

Je me redressai et me mis dos à Booth pour lui cacher mes larmes. Là, je laissai doucement échapper un soupir. Il s'avança et continua sa route vers le Washington Monument, s'attendant sans doute à ce que je le suive. Je lui emboîtai effectivement le pas, le cœur en lambeaux. Il allait passer à autre chose. Il allait m'oublier. Il serait heureux ; pas avec moi, mais il le serait.

Je lui passai un bras autour du sien et me lovai contre son épaule, bouleversée. En agissant ainsi, j'enfreignais la règle que je m'étais fixée, celle qui consistait à ne rien montrer de mon réel chagrin.

- C'est moi qui le savais. C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé de coucher avec toi ce soir-là. Je le savais… murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

- Pardon ?

Je savais que mon murmure avait été inaudible. Je secouai doucement la tête. J'avais raté mon coche. Raté mon occasion de lui avouer mes sentiments. Raté mon occasion de lui avouer depuis combien de temps je sentais tout ceci venir.  
Raté mon occasion de vivre heureuse.

- Non, rien… soufflai-je en enfouissant mon visage dans sa nuque.

Pour toute réponse, il posa sa tête sur la mienne et nous poursuivîmes notre route dans la nuit, le cœur brisé l'un et l'autre.

xXx


End file.
